


Why does this Always Happen to me

by storyspinner70, WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jared, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Podfic available soon, Rough Sex, To Podfic, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: Author: WinchestersShorty1980FLPodficcer: storyspinner70Reworked and Podficced for the 2018 Pod-Together CollaborationJ2 High school AU.  Jared has pined for Jensen since Sophomore year and with prom, then graduation coming up he wishes something would happen between them but Jensen is straight but things start happening that makes Jared wonder otherwise.  Seems every time he turns around Jensen is there or staring at him.  When Jared starts dating Tom, and they go to prom together things start unraveling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Why Does This Always Happen to Me?

 **Author:** WinchestersShorty1980FL

 **Podficcer:** storyspinner70

Reworked and Podficced for the 2018 Pod-Together Collaboration

 

Why Does This Always Happen to Me - With Background Music

[ **MP3 (1:11:37 | 163 MB)** ](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2018/Why%20Does%20This%20Always%20Happen%20to%20Me%20-%20With%20Music.mp3) (click to listen, right click+save to download)

Why Does This Always Happen to Me - No Music

[ **MP3 (1:11:37 | 163 MB)** ](http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2018/Why%20Does%20This%20Always%20Happen%20to%20Me%20-%20No%20Music.mp3) (click to listen, right click+save to download)

**Why Does This Always Happen to Me?**

 

Jared and his best friend Chad are walking down the hallway of their high school. It's their senior year and soon they will both be off to UCLA. Growing up in a little Texas town and being one of the few openly gay kids hasn't made it easy for Jared by any means, but he’s excited and knows he’s going to be happy once he is off to college.

“I can't believe we will be out of here in just a few weeks. Prom, graduation, and then UCLA here we come!” Chad exclaims, poking Jared in the side with his elbow.

“Uh huh,” Jared agrees, half listening to Chad. The other half was staring at Jensen Ackles.

“Earth to Jay, come in Jay,” Chad says, snapping his fingers in Jared's face. He follows the direction where Jared is looking and then it clicks.

Jensen Ackles, senior, Captain of the baseball team, hot as hell (at least in Jared's eyes ever since oh about sophomore year). He was dashing, popular, and very much straight. Jared never had a chance.

Jensen was at his locker with his girlfriend Danneel Harris, the brunette talking animatedly about something, but Jensen doesn't seem to be paying much attention. He just nods, looking around in his locker for his book for the next class. When he looks up to see Jared looking at him, he smiles.

“Hey Jay,” Jensen says with a nod.

That shakes Jared out of his daze. He blushes a little and gives a little nod back before turning to Chad.

“Did… Did he just...” Jared stutters out.

“Yeah Jay, he did,” Chad chuckles.

“It’s still a damn shame he’s straight,” Jared sighs, suddenly remembering where he’s heading. “Shit, my next class is with him. How the hell am I going to concentrate when he’s right next to me?” Jared asks starting to panic.

“Hey Jay, chill buddy. Don't you worry, I’ll be right there, too, keeping you in line,” Chad replies, clapping his hand on Jared's shoulder.

“Oh gee, thanks,” Jared says with another sigh.

They walk into the classroom, heading for their usual seats. Jared and Chad sit down and Jared's knee won't stop jumping up and down in anticipation. Jensen said hello to him, without prompting! In the middle of the hallway!

Jensen saunters in with Danneel next to him. He gives her a quick kiss before she takes off to her own class and Jensen goes and sits next to Jared. Jared swallows hard as Jensen flashes him a wide smile and snaps his head forward, grateful when the teacher walks in the room and calls their attention.

He should be paying attention to class anyway. Not the way Jensen is leaning just slightly towards him in the aisle between them… or how he’s tapping his pencil against the table… or how he’s – _Focus, Jared_.

He’s washing his hair after getting sweaty from gym class. He just rinsed the shampoo out when he turns around to see Jensen there, staring at him. Jared swears he can see Jensen looking him up and down. He feels his face heat up and not just from the hot shower. He watches, almost like he is walking in slow motion, as Jensen comes over to him. Jared's eyes dart down to Jensen's hard cock bobbing as he walks and his mouth goes dry as the water continues to pour over him.

Jensen reaches him after what feels like hours, and lifts his hand to cup Jared's face. Jared lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

“Jensen,” Jared whispers.

“Shhh baby, you don't have to speak,” Jensen whispers back.

Jensen leans in and kisses Jared softly while slowly backing both of them up against the wall. Jared moans into Jensen's mouth as his back slams into the cool tile and their kiss becomes more heated. He wraps his arms around Jensen's waist, pulling him in closer so their cocks are pressed together. Jared opens his mouth a little more and Jensen takes advantage, slipping his tongue into Jared’s mouth.

Jensen’s hand travels slowly down Jared’s body, stopping at his ass and giving it a squeeze before moving it back up, grabbing at the back of Jared’s hair and deepening their kiss.

“Jensen, what-?” Jared whispers into his mouth, gasping as Jensen rolls his hips forward, their cocks sliding together in a delicious rhythm.

“I want you, Jared,” Jensen answers, kissing him harder, pressing against him with more force.

“Jensen,” Jared gasps, heart thudding in his chest.

He wakes up with a jolt, looks over at Chad who is kicking him. He blinks, confused, before looking around to realize where he is and exactly what just happened. He sees Jensen out of the corner of his eye with a knowing smirk on his face and Jared feels like he is going to die. He wonders just what Jensen heard then turns desperately to look at Chad again as the bell sounds.

“Dude, you were moaning in your sleep,” Chad states, eyebrow raised.

Jared wants the world to swallow him up. He shuts his eyes, blows out a breath, and asks, “Just how loud was it?”

“Loud enough for Jensen to hear you moaning his name,” Chad replies.

Yup, Jared officially wants to die. Jared puts his head in his hands and shakes his head. “Oh God, this isn’t good.” He stands up with his head lowered, not willing to look up in case Jensen is still there. He sighs and he and Chad walk out of class, heading to lunch.

*

“He was smiling,” Jared says as he pops a fry into his mouth.

“Jay,” Chad rolls his eyes, eyeing his friend over his chicken sandwich, “I’m sure it’s nothing. Maybe he was happy that class was over and he can meet up with Danneel again!”

“Yeah... that might be it. But you said that he heard me,” Jared whispers.

“I said it was _loud enough_ for him to hear, fuck, I heard you, but that doesn’t mean he did,” Chad points out.

Jared picks up another fry and holds it up to his mouth as Jensen, Danneel, Chris, Gen, and Matt all walk by laughing. Immediately his heart sinks.

“Oh God, oh God, he told them! And now they're all laughing at me!” Jared hisses and freezes when the group moves past, but Jensen stops.

“Hey, Jay,” Jensen says smiling.

“Hi, Jensen,” Jared mumbles back. He waits, Jensen winks, and then he’s gone.

“See? He didn’t tell them, otherwise he wouldn’t have said hi,” Chad says, hitting his arm.

“He’s probably just trying to be nice because of my humiliation,” Jared mumbles.

Jared watches as the group sits down at their regular table and Danneel is, as always, hanging all over Jensen, her long hair spilling over his arm, her hand hidden beneath the table, as she faces and talks to her best friend, Gen. Jared dares to take a peek over there and Jensen is looking at him. He gives him a quick nod and a smile before going back to talking to Chris and Matt.

Jared bangs his head on the table. “Why does this shit always happen to me?”

“Why does what always happen to you?” Sandy asks, coming up behind them and setting her plate down next to Chad.

“Jared thinks Jensen and his friends are laughing at him for what happened in history class today,” Chad replies before giving her a kiss.

“Oh,” Sandy nods, opening up her bottle of water and picking up a few ketchup packets. “And… what happened in history class?”

“Well, fucking numb nuts here fell asleep during history class and had a very interesting dream about the Captain of the baseball team. Now he’s freaking out because he thinks Mr. Wonderful heard him and he wants to die,” Chad explains.

“Well Jared, if your mouth wasn’t so loud then you wouldn’t have anything to worry about. But that would explain why ever since I sat down he hasn’t stopped looking over here,” Sandy says calmly.

Jared’s head quickly lifts up from the table and whips around to look at Sandy, then over at Jensen who gives him a smile before Danneel turns his head around, kissing him like she is putting on a show for the entire cafeteria. Jared watches briefly before putting his head back on the table with a hard thud.

“Tom!” Sandy exclaims smiling.

“Hey Sandy, Chad,” Tom sits down beside Jared and greets, “Hey, Jared.”

“Jared, Tom here is a friend of mine from my math class and I told him all about you,” Sandy announces, beaming over at her friend.

“Oh really?” Jared asks intrigued, lifting up and eyeing the newcomer.

“Yeah, and she left out the fact that you were so good looking. I must say... I would love to take you out one night, if that's alright with you,” Tom says rather confidently.

Jared sits there for a moment, popping another fry in his mouth, he knows he doesn’t have a chance with Jensen, Tom _is_ pretty cute _and gay_ so he figures why not.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.”

“Awesome, how’s Friday night? Dinner and maybe a movie?” Tom asks.

“Sounds great, let me give you my number,” Jared answers as he types his number into Tom’s phone.

Jared smiles and before Tom goes to stand up he gives Jared a quick kiss on the cheek, making Jared blush a little. He knows that there isn’t much time left before graduation but he figures he'll give it a chance, you never know what can happen. Jared, still smiling, looks up and sees Jensen with an expression on his face that he can’t quite decipher. ‘Could he be jealous?’ Jared thinks to himself.

“Wow, Padalecki, good for you! Soon Ackles will be out of your mind for good,” Chad says.

“Sandy, you do realize there isn’t much school left, so why set me up with Tom now?” Jared asks.

“Well, since your insane crush Ackles is totally straight I thought it might be good for you to have some fun before school’s over. Plus prom is coming up and it might be good for you to actually have a date,” Sandy replies.

“But I’ve got Chad.” Jared says winking.

“Dude, I am not a substitute for Ackles, I am totally straight...right Baby?” Chad says, pulling Sandy to him, giving her a quick kiss.

“Yeah totally.” Sandy says a little sarcastically, giggling.

“I cried _once_ during ‘The Notebook’ so sue me,” Chad says throwing his hands up.

“Awwww poor Chaddy.” Jared laughs reaching to grab Chad’s face to pretend kiss him.

“Get off me Padalecki.” Chad says laughing.

“Seriously Jared, Tom knows this is all fun, and that something might happen, but then again, maybe not. You never know.” Sandy says, popping a fry into her mouth.

“Yeah you’re right.” Jared says nodding.

Jared looks back over to Jensen’s table and finds he is still staring. Jared shifts in his chair and continues talking to Chad and Sandy, trying to figure out what Jensen’s look could actually mean… _is he wrong? Could Jensen not be as straight as he thought he was?_ A moment later, Tom comes back and sits next to Jared, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Hey Jared, I just couldn’t wait until tomorrow,” Tom says.

“That's okay, you can join us,” Jared smiles at him and asks, “So what would you like to do tomorrow?”

“I figured we can grab some pizza at Tony’s and then go to a movie. Hey Sandy, you and Chad are welcome to join us if you want,” Tom offers.

Jared looks at the two of them with a pleading expression in his eyes.

“Sure Tom, Chad and I would love to go,” Sandy says leaning into Chad.

“Great! How about six, is that okay with you two?” Tom asks.

“Six is perfect, we can meet you two there,” Sandy replies.

Jared feels Tom put his hand on his knee and turns to look at him. He already has his arm across the back of Jared’s chair, which makes Jared blush a little and look down, letting his bangs fall over his eyes. Chad nudges Jared and nods toward where Jensen is sitting. He looks just in time to see Jensen snap his pencil in two. Man, if looks could kill... Tom would be dead on the floor.

How strange… Jared glances at Tom, seeing him still making plans with Sandy, and grabs Chad’s attention.“What is he doing?” Jared whispers to Chad.

“Probably trying to show off how strong he is to his buddies,” Chad whispers back.

Jared laughs and looks over at Jensen again but sees that they have left. Jared lets out a sigh of relief but can’t help but continue to wonder what’s going on with Jensen. He talks with Tom as he finishes up lunch, and as the bell rings, Tom puts his number in Jared’s phone and tells him to call him later.

He agrees, says goodbye to Chad, Sandy, and Tom, then heads off to math.

*

Jared loves his math class. Mr. Morgan --Jeff to everyone else-- makes it fun, and it’s one of Jared’s favorite subjects. Of course, Danneel is in there with him, and let’s just say he tries really hard not to shoot daggers at the back of her head when she sits down in front of him. He looks up at the door just in time to see Jensen linger there looking, but he can’t tell which one of them he is looking at. When he blows a kiss, he figures it wasn’t him Jensen was staring at and sinks down in his desk.

Class is over way too quickly for his liking and he heads off to gym. He is by no means athletic and he _hates_ gym. He tells Coach Carver that he feels like he pulled something in his leg just so he can sit in the bleachers all period and watch everyone else make a fool of themselves playing tag football.

“Hey Padalecki!” someone shouts. He looks around to see Chris calling his name and walking toward him.

‘Shit, here we go, he’s going to taunt me ‘cause Jensen told him about what happened in history class,’ he thinks to himself.

Chris walks up and sits down next to him. Jared’s stomach is doing flip flops as he waits to see how Chris is going to mess with him.

“Hey, Jared, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tomorrow night,” Chris asks.

Jared, stunned, tries to form words but quickly recovers, “I’d like to but I have plans with Tom Welling and some friends.”

Chris nods, “Well, bring them along. We would love to have y’all there.”

Jared wonders where all this is coming from, Chris and his friends have barely looked his way all year, and now he is inviting him to a party? Skeptical on the reasons he is being asked, despite there being no malice in Chris’ voice, he has to ask.

“That would be nice... but why are you asking me to come to a party when this is the first time we've spoken more than a few words to each other all year?”

“Our senior year is almost over and we're inviting a bunch of people. Jensen thought it would be only fair to ask you and your friends if you wanted to go, too. No tricks, just a bunch of seniors having a huge party,” Chris replies.

Jared looks at him, trying to figure out if he is telling the truth or not, but eventually nods.

“I’ll ask and see if they want to go. And thank you for the invite.”

“No problem! We hope to see y’all there,” Chris says giving Jared a slap on the back.

“Kane!” someone calls loudly. Both Chris and Jared look around to see Jensen calling for his friend. “Get your ass back here so we can play!”

Chris jumps off the bleachers and goes back to the field, conversation officially over.

‘What the fuck just happened?’ Jared wonders to himself. He shakes it off and watches everyone on the field try and run after Jensen and Chris to rip the flags off them. He gets bored after a few minutes and pulls out his phone to start a group text with Tom, Chad, and Sandy:

J: Hey guys we were just invited by Chris Kane and Jensen to a party tomorrow night...do y’all want to go?

S: Really?! Did he say why?

C: Yeah what Sandy said.

T: Up to you, I'm game if y’all are.

Jared explains everything Chris said and receives unanimous yeses back. Jared puts his phone away and looks up to see Chris and Jensen looking at him. He gives them a thumbs up and Jensen smiles and nods.

“Alright everyone go hit the showers!” Coach Carver yells.

Jared lets out a sigh as he follows the others to the locker room, even though he didn’t participate. Before the water even has time to heat up, he hears Jensen and Chris coming. He jumps under the spray, painfully aware of his daydream from earlier, and quickly washes his hair, rinses, and has a towel wrapped around himself before they even make it there.

Jensen walks in first with nothing but a towel wrapped around him. Jared turns around, clinging to his own towel, and gasps at the sight of him. He watches as Jensen looks him up and down, nodding his head in approval. The moment is gone as soon as Chris comes through, slapping Jensen on the back. Jared lowers his head and ducks out of the showers. He dresses quickly and is out of there before Jensen and Chris come back out.

He meets up with Chad and Sandy and he drops them off at Sandy’s before taking himself home. He doesn’t tell them what happened in the shower after gym. He just wants to go home and forget about what went wrong today and maybe talk to Tom about what actually went right.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared picks up Tom, Chad, and Sandy, then heads to Michael Rosenbaum’s house. He’s the senior throwing the party. Chad and Jared step out of the car, exchange a glance, and then do a double-take when they see the house.

“Whoa!” they say in unison. The house is a three-story red brick house with green shutters and two pillars in the front, with a beautiful rose garden on each side of the steps leading up to the front door.

Tom and Sandy shake their heads as they head up to the house.

“Whose house is this again?” Jared asks as they step on the porch.

“Michael Rosenbaum’s. His parents are usually gone for weeks at a time for work,” Tom replies.

“Oh, okay. I have him in my biology class with Mr. Beaver,” Jared answers.

“Cool,” Tom says, wrapping his arm around Jared’s waist. They move up the porch ahead of their friends.

Sandy nudges Chad and nods her head in the direction of Tom and Jared, smiling. Chad nods, giving her a slight squeeze before Tom opens the door and they all step in the house.

The music is thumping and there are people everywhere, some are out back by the pool, some are playing beer pong in the kitchen, others are dancing in what is probably the living room, but all the furniture was removed so it was hard to tell. There is a couple making out in the corner by the stairs and Jared stares at them in shock. None of the parties he’d gone to before were ever like this.

“Hey! You must be Jared, Chad, Sandy, and Tom… I’m Michael and welcome to my senior bash!” Michael says, waving his arm around the room.

“Thanks for having us,” Jared replies.

“Can I get anyone a beer, water? Soda or vodka?” Michael asks.

“Soda for me please, I’m driving,” Jared says.

“Beer,” Chad and Sandy say together.

“Beer for me as well, Michael. Thanks,” Tom replies with a smile.

“Awesome, follow me!”

They follow Michael into the kitchen and he leads them to a green cooler where the beer is and a white cooler where the soda and water are. Chad and Sandy grab their beers and disappear off in one direction, leaving Jared, Tom, and Michael to talk. They make their way back out into the dance area and stand against the wall. Jared sips his soda as his eyes wander around the room until they land on familiar green eyes. He watches Jensen dancing with Danneel to ‘I wanna know’ by Joe, and it feels as if time just stops. Jensen keeps eye contact with Jared throughout the whole song.

    _It's amazing how you knock me off my feet, hmm_
    _Every time you come around me I get weak, oh yeah_
    _Nobody ever made me feel this way, oh._

To Jared it feels like it's just him and Jensen and as the words to the song burn through his brain, Jensen is staring right into his soul.

    _I wanna know what turns you on_
    _So I can be all that and more_
    _I'd like to know what makes you cry_
    _So I can be the one who always makes you smile_

    _Girl he never understood what you were worth, hmm no_
    _And he never took the time to make it work_
    _(You deserve more loving, girl)_
    _Baby I'm the kind of man who shows concern, yes I do, oh_
    _Anyway that I can please you let me learn_
    _So I wanna know_

    _Tell me what I gotta do to please you_
    _Baby anything you say I'll do_
    _Cause I only wanna make you happy_
    _From the bottom of my heart, it's true_

Jared blinks as if in a trance just as the song ends. He shakes his head as he turns to join Michael and Tom in their conversation.

“Okay guys! We're gonna play a game called Suck and Blow!” Gen announces.

The music lowers slightly and Tom grabs Jared’s hand, leading him to the circle that is already forming. Tom is on Jared’s right and Sandy comes to stand to his left. The rules are pretty self-explanatory. The first person to drop the card is out and so on and so on. Matt Cohen and Genevieve start out the game passing the card from his mouth to hers, moving around to the right.

Jensen sneaks his way in next to Jared’s left as Sandy takes the card from Chad's mouth. A little stunned at the change, Sandy passes it to Jensen and when Jared turns to see Jensen, he's somewhat confused. Why was Jensen there? Where was Danneel? His heartbeat picked up as he realized he would have to lean in and fake kiss Jensen.

Nervous excitement bubbles through his stomach and Jared leans forward to suck the card from Jensen’s lips, but it slips off. Before anyone has a chance to move, Jensen ends up kissing Jared.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jared freaks out a little. There is a hush over the crowd as Jared and Jensen break the kiss.

“Oops,” Jensen says with a smirk.

“N-n-o-no problem,” Jared stutters.

Jared, still reeling from the kiss, picks up the card from the floor and puts it to his lips. He passes it to Tom, who then tries to pass it to Michael but somehow it slips again and Tom and Michael end up kissing.

“Seems like that happens a lot in this game,” Michael says chuckling.

Jared’s head is still stuck on the kiss with Jensen as the card comes back to the start. Genevieve laughs and shoos away whoever missed, all of them out of the game. Jared goes back to the kitchen to grab another soda as Tom grabs another beer.

“Are you alright Jay?” Tom asks rubbing his back.

“What? Oh yeah! I’m good, thanks,” Jared stumbles over the words.

“Tom!” Michael shouts, waving for him to join in the game of beer pong.

“You going to be alright? I'm going to go play beer pong with Michael, Chris, and Matt,” Tom asks.

“Yeah, you go ahead I'm gonna go out by the pool,” Jared says.

Tom gives Jared a quick kiss on the cheek and goes to play beer pong while Jared wanders out to the pool and finds a bench to sit on. He takes a drink and sighs, wondering why Jensen did that.

“Is this seat taken?” a voice asks, snapping Jared back to the here and now.

Jared looks up to see that million dollar smile of none other than Jensen, and he sighs again.

“No,” Jared says shaking his head.

Jensen sits down and Jared looks at him like he grew another arm. They sit there in silence and Jared’s mind is racing, shooting out a million different questions and thinking up hundreds of scenarios. Finally, he comes out with something that has been on his mind since it happened.

“I have to ask... was that kiss really an accident or did you actually mean to do that?” Jared asks nervously.

Jensen smirks, gives a half shrug. “Like Michael said, it seems to happen a lot in that game.”

Jared looks at him, trying to read him. He can’t tell if he is serious or not. “Yeah, okay.”

Pitbull’s ‘Give Me Everything’ comes on making Jared and Jensen turn towards the house. They watch as Michael grabs Tom and they start dancing, grinding, making a show in front of everyone. Jensen turns, looking at Jared with an eyebrow raised.

“Didn’t he come with you?”

“Yeah, but I can’t and don't dance,” Jared replies

“So... it doesn’t bother you that he's dancing with another guy… like that?” Jensen asks voice raising a little.

Jared looks at Jensen confused. “Why does it matter to you who Tom dances with, or why it would bother me? It isn’t like Tom and I are serious or anything.”

Jensen puts his hand on Jared’s thigh making Jared look down in surprise, his stomach doing flip flops and his mind screaming at him.

“There you are Baby!” Danneel squeals, making her way to Jensen.

Jensen pulls his hand away like it was burning and turns to his girlfriend. “Hey Babe.”

“Hey, Jared! It was so great for you to come here tonight,” Danneel says as she sits on Jensen’s lap, flinging her long hair over her shoulder.

“Hey, Danneel, thank you,” Jared mumbles.

Jared sees Jensen whisper something in her ear and she gives him a toothy smile as they stand up. Danneel gives Jared a quick wave and then heads into the house with Jensen hot on her heels. Jared puts his head in his hands. He is confused as to just what the hell is going on. Jensen hasn’t so much looked his way and now he is what flirting with him, and is jealous of Tom? He sighs and wants to scream.

Chad and Sandy come out a moment later and after seeing Jared’s face, they become concerned.

“Hey, Jay, what’s wrong Sweetie?” Sandy asks, rubbing her hand across his back.

Jared looks at her, opens his mouth, and all that comes out is, “What the hell?”

Sandy looks up at Chad, concerned. Finally after a few moments Jared tells them what’s been going on since they got there. Chad nods and Sandy keeps rubbing his back listening to his story.

“Jay, dude, do you think he could just be messing with you?” Chad suggests.

“I don’t know, but if he is, it’s a cruel joke,” Jared says shrugging.

“Guys, I don’t think he would ever do that, he doesn’t seem to be that type of person,” Sandy sighs softly. She’s quiet for a moment then asks, “You don’t think he has feelings for you?”

Jared laughs nervously. “Jensen Ackles having feelings for me? No, Sandy, I don’t think so.”

Sandy shrugs and Jared doesn’t feel any better. Tom comes strolling out of the house a few moments later and they all decide it’s time to leave. As they walk out the door, Jared looks back in time to see Jensen and Danneel coming down the stairs, Danneel still sporty a toothy smile. Jared and Jensen lock eyes and Jared sees sadness in Jensen's eyes. He really can’t handle this now, has no idea how to even begin to interpret what that means, so he turns and heads out the door.

*

For the next few weeks, Jared and Tom go out quite a bit. One night they go to the movies, the next week they hung out at Tom’s house in his room making out, and the week after that they went to Tony’s Pizzeria.

As they were sitting there enjoying an extra large pepperoni with extra cheese the door opens, and in walks Jensen and Danneel. Jared stiffens in his seat and catches Jensen’s eye. Jensen gives him a flirty smile and a quick wink, then sees that Jared is with Tom and if looks could kill, Tom would be dead.

Jared’s mind starts to wander and he knows he is with Tom, but he can’t get over Jensen. Part of him wonders if he’s growing feelings for Tom because he knows he has no chance with Jensen... he just can’t shake this feeling he is. He is still lost in thought when Tom asks him a question.

“So, I was thinking, Jay... you know prom is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?” Tom asks, looking down at his half eaten slice.

Jared snaps his head back to Tom. “What was that?”

“I asked if you wanted to go to prom with me,” Tom repeats, cheeks tinged pink.

Jared can’t believe it, they have been out a few times sure, and even had a heavy make out session on Tom’s bed, but he never expected to be asked to the prom.

“Oh, wow! Yes, of course! I would love to go to prom with you, Tom,” Jared replies smiling.

“Awesome, do you want to get our tuxedos together?” Tom asks.

“Actually, Chad and I were going to do that next week. But you're more than welcome to come with us,” Jared replies putting his hands on Tom’s. Jared glances over and sees Jensen staring holes into Tom, he rolls his eyes and rubs Tom’s hand. “Hey, you wanna get out of here?” Jared asks.

“Yeah, sure,” Tom agrees.

They get up and walk out the door, not even looking back at where Jensen and Danneel remain sitting.

*

Chad, Tom and Jared are at the local tux shop trying on tuxes. Jared watches Tom try on tux after tux, laughing when he came out in a bright neon green one.

“Hell no!” Jared gasps between laughter.

“Awww, come on Baby! You wouldn’t be able to miss me,” Tom says laughing.

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t be seen with you either if you wore that,” Jared replies with a snort.

“Baby, that hurts my feelings,” Tom chuckles and pouts.

Jared walks over to him kissing him softly. “Bullshit.” He smacks Tom’s ass as he walks with a tux into the dressing room, still laughing.

Tom sighs and goes back to try on another one. When Jared comes out of his dressing room moments later in a white tux with a black tie and cummerbund, he positions himself in front of the mirror to see how he looks. As he straightens out the sleeves and jacket he hears a whistle and starts blushing.

“I'm guessing you like this one?” Jared says as he turns around, thinking it was Tom who whistled.

“Oh yes, looks damn good on you. I know I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you if I was with you,” Jensen says with a wink, holding a tux in his arms.

Jared stands there stunned, unable to speak as Jensen makes his way towards him. Jensen circles him and he feels like he is Jensen’s prey. When Jensen stops behind him, Jared sucks in a shaky breath.

“You’re a little bunched up in the back… Here, let me smooth it out for you,” Jensen says, running his hands down Jared’s back. Jared’s breath hitches when he feels a hand rub across his ass and he closes his eyes. “There... much better. Damn, Jared, that really does look good on you,” Jensen continues.

“I have to agree. It really does look good on you, Babe,” Tom says as he emerges from the dressing room in his black tux with white tie.

Jared’s eyes fly open and he looks at Tom, shaking his head in approval.

“Oh, hey Tom, didn’t know you were here,” Jensen says gruffly.

Jared turns to look at Jensen, trying to figure out why he is acting this way toward Tom.

“Well, Jared and I are going to prom together, we are dating, so it’s honestly not that surprising we’re finding our tuxes together,” Tom quips back. Jensen glares and a thick tension settles over them all.

Chad comes out of the dressing room he was in, stopping mid-step with an eyebrow raised. “Uh, what's going on?”

“Oh, I was telling Jared how good he looks in this tux, and I really think he should wear it to prom,” Jensen replies smirking.

Chad looks at Tom and then to Jared before turning back to Jensen, “He does look good in that tux.”

“Okay guys, can we stop ogling me like a piece of meat?” Jared snaps then goes back into the dressing room.

“Well, I’ll leave you all to it. I found mine so good luck,” Jensen says as he turns to leave.

Tom watches him closely as he pays for his tux and then leaves. Jared comes out in his street clothes a moment later, holding the white tux and buys it even though Tom thinks he should try on a few more. Jared waits while Chad and Tom try on a few more before they find the right one and soon, the interaction with Jensen is forgotten as they all talk about prom next weekend and how everyone is excited.

Best of all, the week after Prom is Graduation and then off to college for Chad, Jared, and Sandy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for prom

Chad, Sandy, Tom, and Jared arrive at the hotel entrance in the limo they all chipped in to rent. Walking side by side, they go through the doors of the banquet hall where the prom is being held and collectively gasp.

‘Heaven on Earth’ was the theme for prom, and the hall is breathtaking. The walls are covered in white clouds with bright blue stars attached to them. The photo area has blue and white shooting stars with white sheer lace falling from the ceiling and a black staircase covered in the same stars, positioned behind the couple standing there getting their picture taken.

“It’s beautiful,” Sandy gasps.

“Yes, the prom committee really outdid themselves this year,” Tom agrees with Sandy.

Jared stands there in awe at the beautiful decorations as Tom pulls him in close. They beam at each other before they share a quick kiss. There is a DJ up on a platform stage playing ‘On the Floor’ by Jennifer Lopez, and he can see some kids over by the punch bowl swaying back and forth to the song.

    _Dance the night away_
    _Live your life and stay young on the floor_
    _Dance the night away_
    _Grab somebody, drink a little more_

    _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_
    _Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor_
    _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_
    _Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor_

Chad and Sandy rush out to the dance floor and start dancing while Jared and Tom go over to the punch bowl and grab two drinks.

“Man, I can’t believe this is the last big bash before the end of school. Hell, I can’t believe that next weekend we graduate!” Tom says

“I know,” Jared nods his head, shocked when he thinks about the fact high school is over. “And I know we aren’t going to the same college together, but I had fun this past month. I know we both agreed it wasn’t going to last forever but I just wish we had more time together,” Jared says, wrapping his arms around Tom.

“You sure about that?” Tom asks, stunning Jared, “Cause you looked like you wanted to be with Ackles at the tux shop a couple of days ago.”

“Of course I’m sure. Why would you say that? Jensen is as straight as they come, and I'm here with you!” Jared shakes his head, forcing a small smile. “You know what? No more talk of him, let's just enjoy this. For me? Please?” Jared pleads.

“You’re right, I'm sorry,” Tom says kissing Jared.

Jared looks around at all the kids dancing to another fast song ‘Wild Ones’ by FloRida.

    _I like crazy, foolish, stupid_
    _Party going wild, fist pumping music,_
    _I might lose it_
    _Blast to the roof, that how we do'z'z it (do'z it do'z it)_

    _I don't care the night, she don't care we like_
    _Almost dared the right five_
    _Ready to get live, ain't no surprise_
    _Take me so high, jump and don't stop_

    _Surfing the crowd_
    _Oooh_
    _Said I gotta be the man_
    _When they heading my van, mic check one two_

    _Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get loose loose_
    _Out the bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow_
    _Gotta break loose cause that's the motto_
    _Club shuts down, a hundred supermodels_

    _Hey I heard you were a wild one_
    _Oooh_
    _If I took you home_
    _It'd be a home run_
    _Show me how you do_

“Okay ladies and gentlemen! It is time to crown your Prom King and Queen!” Principal Speight announces.

An excited cheer goes through the crowd of students, the noise rising over the sound of the music. There’s a tap on the microphone and then Mr. Speight says, “Alright, settle down guys!”

He waits a few moments while the class congregates in front of the stage and the music softens so he can be heard. He smiles and looks out to the crowd before he opens a star decorated envelope. “Okay! Your Prom King is… Mr. Jensen Ackles!” he announces.

Howls and claps boom throughout the hall as Jensen makes his way up to the stage to collect his crown. Jared’s jaw drops at the sight of him in his black tux and red tie. Jared quickly glances to the side to make sure Tom doesn’t see him. He forces himself to quickly calm down and continues to clap as Jensen spots him from the stage.

They make eye contact for a moment before Jared looks away to take another sip of his punch and leans to whisper something into Tom’s ear. Tom nods and as Jared walks out to find the restroom, they announce Danneel Harris as the Prom Queen and Jared rolls his eyes.

A few moments later, Jared comes back just as the end of Ed Sheeran’s ‘Thinking Out Loud’ finishes, and he finds Tom still at the punch bowl talking to Michael. He tilts his head as he sees Michael touching his shoulder and notices they’re laughing. He stands there for a moment, watching as Tom whispers something in Michael’s ear and he nods. Michael leaves as Jared approaches and Jared wants to ask, but he doesn’t want anything to ruin this last big night.

The next song that plays is a slow song and Tom asks Jared to dance. ‘Secret Love Song’ by Little Mix starts playing as they make their way to the dance floor. As they are dancing, Jared sees Jensen watching and staring at him. Jared notices Jensen is mouthing the words to the song as he stares at him.

    _It's obvious you're meant for me_
    _Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_
    _Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_
    _But I'll never show it on my face_

    _But we know this_
    _We got a love that is hopeless_

    _Why can't you hold me in the street?_
    _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_
    _I wish that it could be like that_
    _Why can't we be like that?_
    _'Cause I'm yours’_

‘He looks... so jealous. Is he singing this to me?’ Jared wonders.

    _When you're with him, do you call his name_
    _Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?_
    _Would you leave if I was ready to settle down_
    _Or would you play it safe and stay?_

    _Girl, you know this._
    _We got a love that is hopeless_

    _Why can't you hold me in the street?_
    _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_
    _I wish that it could be like that_
    _Why can't we be like that?_
    _'Cause I'm yours_

    _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_
    _I don't wanna hide us away_
    _Tell the world about the love we're making_
    _I'm living for that day_
    _Someday_

‘Get a grip Jared, he's dancing with Danneel! He isn’t singing to you, even though he is watching your every move right now... And oh shit, he IS singing to me! But why?’ Jared wonders.

    _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_
    _I wanna shout it from the rooftop_
    _I wish that it could be like that_
    _Why can't we be like that?_
    _'Cause I'm yours_

    _Why can't we be like that?_
    _Wish we could be like that’_

As the song ends, Jared gathers his thoughts and Tom excuses himself, giving Jared a quick peck on the cheek. Jared nods, sneaking a peek at Jensen who is still watching him, before heading to the table where Sandy and Chad are seated.

“Man, I just love that song,” Sandy coos as Jared sits down.

“Hey Jay, where’s Tom?” Chad asks.

“He said he had to use the restroom but he’ll be back,” Jared replies looking around.

The ‘Cha Cha Slide’ by DJ Casper starts up and Sandy squeals, “I LOVE THIS SONG!”

She grabs Chad and drags him out to the dance floor. Jared shakes his head and laughs as Chad has this ‘help me’ look on his face. He sits there and watches as Sandy and Chad try to do the dance, smiling cause they look like they are having a wonderful time. He starts looking around for Tom. ‘He has been gone for a while’, he thinks to himself.

He gets up and heads towards where the restrooms are but when he looks in the restroom, no one is in there.

‘Hmmm, strange’, Jared thinks to himself.

He goes down the hallway a bit and he can hear noises coming from the stairwell. He walks to the door and peeks through the window.

His heart falls.

Michael has Tom pinned up against the wall, Tom’s legs are wrapped around Michael’s waist and Michael is fucking him hard. Jared stands there stunned, watching, not believing what is going on. After a few moments he knows he has to say something. He can’t believe Tom would do this to him during prom.

He slams the door open. “What the fuck is this?” Jared screams, tears streaming down his face.

Tom and Michael look at him feeling embarrassed. “Well, Jared, you said yourself that this was only going to last until graduation,” Tom says quietly.

“Fuck you, Tom!” Jared curses, slamming the door and running out the lobby doors to an alleyway on the other side of the hotel.

He stands there with his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face. Although Tom was right, this was only going to last until graduation, Jared _had_ developed feelings for him. Tom was the one that made the first move, asked him to prom, made him feel special. Though still, in his heart, he only wanted Jensen, and deep down Tom knew that. Jared just couldn’t get Jensen out of his head. It didn’t help that he seemed to be everywhere Jared was.

“Why does this always happen to me?” Jared whispers.

“Why does what always happen?” Jared hears someone say, but he doesn’t have to look up to know who it is. He knows that voice. It has been in his head for weeks now.

Jared stands up straight, wiping the tears away from his face.

“What do you want, Jensen?” Jared says, a little embarrassed.

Jensen raises his hands up and walks over towards Jared. “Hey, I just came out here to see if you’re alright. I saw you run out upset.”

“I just found Tom and Michael fucking in the stairwell,” Jared whispers, hating how his voice cracks.

Jensen walks to Jared until he is standing in front of him. “Oh man, I am so sorry.”

“Yeah well, I shouldn’t be this upset about it. I knew it wasn’t going to last… Hell we graduate next week,” Jared says, looking at Jensen. Jared takes in a sharp breath. Jared’s heart is pounding in his chest as he realizes just how close Jensen is. He can see the freckles on Jensen’s cheeks, could count each one of his eyelashes if he wanted to. Jensen has never been this close to him before.

“Yeah, I understand that,” Jensen agrees, moving some hair out of Jared’s eyes, and gently brushing his cheek.

“And then there’s you being all stalkerish. Every time I turn around, there you are,” Jared says, breathing hard.

“Well, it’s a small town Jared, not very many places to go around here without running into someone you know,” Jensen whispers back, inching closer to Jared.

Jared is breathing harder and his head is spinning. He’s frozen like a deer caught in headlights at how close Jensen is standing. A few more inches and he could kiss him. As if reading his mind, Jensen finally closes the gap with his lips crashing into Jared’s. Jared’s brain is screaming at him and he is silently willing his arms to move, to wrap them around Jensen.

Jared finally gets his arms around Jensen, but Jensen grabs them, and lifts them above Jared’s head pinning them there with one hand. The kiss is getting more intense as Jensen’s other hand reaches down to unbutton Jared’s pants. Jensen then trails kisses down Jared’s neck, nibbling and sucking. He gets Jared’s zipper down and reaches in, grabbing his half hard cock, stroking it and loving the feel of him growing harder in his hands.

“Oh God Jensen, don’t stop,” Jared moans.

“This feel good, Jay?” Jensen whispers in Jared’s ear.

“Yes!” Jared groans.

“You like it when I stroke your cock like this?” Jensen growls in his ear.

“Yes, I can’t believe this is happening,” Jared moans.

Jensen strokes Jared’s cock faster, twisting his wrist, making Jared writhe and jerk his hips.

“I didn’t think you felt this way about me, oh God... yes... just like that!” Jared moans loudly.

“Shhh, Baby,” Jensen whispers.

“I always wanted you … but never … never thought I could have you. Oh God, I don’t want this to end, I would do anything to keep you here just like this,” Jared gasps out.

Jensen’s hand stops, and he looks at Jared strangely. Jared’s arms fall to his sides as Jensen starts backing up. Jared’s eyes fly open as he sees Jensen move further and further away from him.

“Why did you stop?” Jared asks desperately.

“I can’t do this Jared, I am so sorry,” Jensen says backing away.

“Wait… what?” Jared says confused.

“Danneel, I have Danneel, I can’t do this to her. Plus, what would all my friends think?” Jensen says quickly.

“But, YOU-- YOU came onto me, YOU were the one that started this and... and now you can't?” Jared says raising his voice. “You come onto me, pretty much eye fuck me every time you see me, flirt with me, kiss me, and you’re worried about what your friends are going to think? You have Danneel?” Jared blows out a quick breath, his fists tightening at his sides.

Jensen stands a few feet away, staring, silent. Jared swallows hard and turns his angry gaze to Jensen. His voice is low, soft, but Jensen hears him perfectly as he whispers, “Do you love her?”

“What?” Jensen asks, looking pale.

“DO YOU LOVE HER, IT’S A SIMPLE FUCKING QUESTION, JENSEN!” Jared yells as he buttons up his pants.

“Yeah, I think I do,” Jensen replies.

“YOU THINK YOU DO?” Jared screams again, throwing his arms up in the air.

“Shhhh, Jared, calm down. We don’t want anyone to hear us,” Jensen whispers taking a step forward.

Jared is trying hard not to cry, but he has to get out of here. He can’t break down here of all places, in front of Jensen, with their entire class able to walk out and see him like this. This has officially become the worst night of his life. As he tries to storm off, Jensen grabs his arm.

“Don’t fucking touch me, just leave me alone! FUCK YOU, JENSEN ACKLES!” Jared bellows.

Jared runs out to the front of the hotel and sees a cab. He rushes over to it and gets in, telling the cab driver where to go. He sits back in the seat and finally breaks down crying.

When Jared gets home he rushes up to his room, grabs his phone and texts Chad and Sandy:

J: Left prom, at home, need you two ASAP!!!!

C&S: ON OUR WAY!!!

Jared is finishing up packing and is still in tears when Chad and Sandy finally arrive.

“Why does this fucking shit always happen to me?!” Jared cries out.

“What happened?” Sandy asks while leading Jared to the bed to sit down.

Jared explains in detail what happened. He explains that even if he knew it wouldn’t last with Tom, it still hurt anyway, and then about what happened with Jensen afterward. Chad asks if he wants him to beat up either one, but Jared tells him it’s not worth it.

“I have to get out of here… If not tonight, then tomorrow. I can’t stay here,” Jared says.

“We understand. If you need to go clear your head, take some time, why don’t you get the apartment ready, and Sandy and I will be up there in a week or two?” Chad says.

“Yeah, and we’ll get your diploma for you or you can have them mail it,” Sandy adds.

Jared tries and fails to smile. He thanks them both and gives them each a hug before they help him finish packing. Then they all load up Jared’s car and with one last group hug, Jared is gone by noon.

*

Monday rolls around and the entire school is buzzing with excitement over graduation. Mr. Speight loved the way the prom committee decorated for prom, and he had them decorate the auditorium for graduation. Chad and Sandy talked to the principal about getting Jared’s diploma early, telling him there was a family emergency and he wasn’t going to make it to the ceremony.

He said he understood and gave them the paperwork Jared would need to fill out to get his diploma sent to him.

Over the next week, and even at graduation, Jensen took every chance he had to get Chad or Sandy to tell him where Jared was. Somehow, he found out Jared wouldn’t be at graduation, either.

Their only response was “You know why,” before walking away.

Jared made it to California in two days and he spent all week getting the place ready, trying to keep his mind off what had happened at prom. A week later, Sandy and Chad made it too, and he found it got a little easier each day to forget.

He focuses on his friends, on enjoying his summer, and getting ready for the Fall when classes would start.


	4. 10 years later (Reunion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a 10 year high school reunion

Jared stares at the envelope in front of him on the desk in his home office for what must’ve been the twentieth or twenty-fifth time since he picked up his mail. He closes his eyes, trying to will it away, but every time he opens them it’s still there.

He can’t believe it’s been ten years already, ten years since that night. He shakes the thought from his head as he reads it one more time.

    _South Texas High School Class Of 2010_
    _10  Year High School Reunion_
    _Rosemont Hotel Main Ballroom  7pm-12am_
    _May 10th, 2020_

Jared shakes his head and pushes it off to the side just as his cell phone starts to ring. It’s Chad, and Jared answers with, “I’m NOT going!”

“Well, hello to you too, Jay. And by that greeting, I'm guessing you saw it,” Chad says conversationally.

“I can’t go. What if _ he  _ is there,” Jared says in a panic.

“Dude, chill. There is no guarantee that Ackles will be there.” Chad replies.

Jared growls at the phone, squeezing it so hard he almost breaks it.

“Did you just growl at me Jay?” Chad asks.

“I… am… not… going!” Jared says gritting his teeth.

Jared and Chad go on like this for another fifteen minutes before Chad finally convinces him to go. Jared isn’t happy about it, but he agrees. Besides, it would be nice to see how much everyone else has changed.

“Two weeks,” he says shaking his head, and he calls the number on the card to RSVP.

Jared hasn’t thought about that night for a while now. He tries not to think about it, too bad of a memory for him. When he moved out to California he ended up finding a job only a week after getting here. They started school later that Fall and after four years, he obtained his degree in Education. He loves his students and he is an awesome teacher. He teaches 6th and 7th grade math at the local middle school and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He decides that since he’s going to go to this dag-nabbed reunion he might as well makes some time to go see his family as well. They understood when he left before graduation – he didn’t tell them everything that had happened but he told a good bit of it. So, he calls them and tells them that he will be coming back for the reunion and asks if he can stay with them. They agree and he makes plans for a substitute teacher for his classes the week before and couple days after the reunion.

When the time arrives, he flies back to Austin and takes a deep breath once he makes it to his parents house.

During the week he goes by the high school to see if any of his old teachers are there. He runs into his math teacher and he thanks him for all he taught him and relays that he became a math teacher himself.

“I always knew you were going to do something great, Jared,” Jeff Morgan says, beaming at his former student.

“Thanks, Jeff. I am so glad I can do my part to help teach, and I love it. The kids are wonderful and learn it so quickly,” Jared says.

“So, any plans while you're home, besides the reunion?” Jeff asks.

“Just relax some before the hectic night gets here,” Jared chuckles nervously.

“It won’t be too bad,” Jeff smiles at him, “but unfortunately Jared, I have to run, classes to teach, students to inspire,” Jeff says chuckling.

Jared laughs and spends the rest of the day talking to a few of his old teachers and just wandering around the school. He goes to the coffee shop to grab a cup of coffee and check his emails to see what is going on with his classes. Jared looks up just in time to see Chad and Sandy walk in and he smiles. They wave and come over to sit with him. The three of them hang out, talking and laughing. It’s comfortable, but in the back of Jared’s mind he is still afraid that Jensen will show up at any moment.

“Jared, is that you?” he hears a female voice say.

Confused, he looks around and sees Danneel Harris approaching him. He starts to panic a little before realizing she is alone and he calms down.

“Hey, Danneel. How are you doing?” he greets her.

“I’m good, it’s great to see you! It's been awhile,” she says hugging him.

He is stunned and a bit surprised that she hugs him; they weren’t close and he was jealous of her in high school because she had something he wanted. They separate and he invites her sit with him, Chad, and Sandy. She smiles, but declines, saying she can’t stay long and that it was great seeing him. He nods and they exchange another quick hug before she grabs her coffee and takes off.

“What the fuck was that dude?” Chad asks confused.

“I don’t know man, she barely looked at me in high school… Oh shit, what if she married Jensen and he is here somewhere?” Jared whispers with panic in his voice and frantically looks around.

“Chill Jay, she wasn’t wearing a ring and I heard he didn’t RSVP,” Chad answers.

Jared relaxes some, but there is still that nagging feeling that something was going to happen during the reunion. He shrugs it off and goes back to the conversation. After an hour, Chad and Sandy excuse themselves to go back to the hotel. Jared sits there for a few more moments before packing up his laptop and heading back to his parent’s house.

*

Jared walks through the lobby of the hotel that the reunion is being held in. He's already nervous, and he feels like his palms are sweaty and he wants to turn around and run out the door. He stops, takes a couple of deep breaths, and goes to the table to find his name pin.. He grabs his then heads out into the hall. He spots Chad by the bar and heads that way.

“I need one of those,” Jared says as he reaches Chad. “Bourbon neat, please,” Jared tells the bartender.

The bartender nods and whips up the drink, handing it to Jared. “Thanks,” he says, downing it quickly.

“Jared?” a male voice behind him says.

Jared turns quickly and sees Tom Welling and Michael Rosenbaum standing there.

“Tom, Michael,” Jared says.

“How have you been?” Tom asks.

“Good, how have you been?” Jared asks.

“Great, Michael and I have been married for five years now and we have our own business in New York,” Tom says, wrapping his arm around Michael’s waist.

“That's great you guys,” Jared says and finds himself meaning it. He ignores the small pang of jealousy – he is successful, too, just in a different way.

“Thanks. Listen Jared, I want to apologize for the way we left things years ago... I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. It wasn’t fair to you. I know you were hurt and I should have said something to you, but at that moment I didn’t realize I had such strong feelings for Michael,” Tom explains.

“Yeah Jared, I'm sorry, too. It was wrong on my part to pull him away from you like that,” Michael says.

Jared is floored by all this. He had really been starting to have feelings for Tom, but let's face it, he knew it wasn’t going to last.

“Thank you Tom, Michael, I really do appreciate that. I forgave y’all years ago, because we both knew it was so close to the end of the year that it probably wasn’t going anywhere. But I did love the time we had together,” Jared says, as Chad grabs his shoulder letting him know he supports him.

“Oh thank you, Jared. I have been so worried since that night... I tried to find you the week after, but Chad and Sandy said you had a family emergency and no way of getting a hold of you. I'm so glad you came here tonight,” Tom says with a smile.

Jared swallows, nodding his head. “It’s good you guys, the past is the past.”

Michael and Tom reach out and hug Jared, and Jared smiles. “Thanks guys, I really mean that.”

“Baby, do you think a little later Jared and I can dance a slow dance, for old time sake?” Tom asks looking at Michael.

“Oh sure Baby, you know it’s alright with me. If Jared wants to,” Michael replies.

“I would love that Tom, I really would.” Jared smiles.

“Great I will find you later, I promise,” Tom says before they both turn walking away.

“Wow dude,” Chad says surprised.

“I know, I wonder what else is going to happen tonight,” Jared says before ordering another drink.

Chad and Jared clink glasses and watch as some people start dancing to Katy Perry’s ‘California Gurls’. Chad points and laughs as they see Chris Kane trying to dance but failing miserably. Jared is having a great time and soon, Jensen is far from his mind.

“Thank you, Chad…. for getting me to come here. I’m having such a great time,” Jared says ordering another drink.

“How many drinks is that, Jared. Five or six?” a voice behind him asks.

Jared stiffens and he looks at Chad. He knows that voice well enough and doesn’t need to question who it is. Plus, the look on Chad’s face would’ve told him all he needed to know anyway.

He slowly turns around, silently praying it isn’t who he already knows it is. He could turn around and run, but he doesn’t. He just stands there frozen, his legs won’t move.

“Jensen,” Jared says, voice shaking.

“What the fuck are you doing here Ackles?” Chad asks with his fists balled up at his sides.

“It’s a reunion and I did graduate ten years ago. So why wouldn’t I be here?” Jensen states.

Jared just stares; time has been very good to Jensen. So many things are running through his head, but only one stands out and he acts on it. Jensen doesn’t see it coming when Jared’s hand makes contact with his face. Chad is just as shocked as Jared is when Jensen brings his hand up to his face, rubbing the reddened area.

“I deserve that… Look, Jared, is there any way we can talk?” Jensen asks still rubbing his cheek.

Jared’s still furious. “Hell no we can’t talk, just leave me the fuck alone!”

“I think we need to talk,” Jensen says, voice much calmer.

“Well, Jensen, I think you said all you needed to say ten years ago. And we certainly have nothing to talk about now!” Jared says angrily.

“Ackles, I think you need to walk away now,” Chad adds.

“Fine, you aren’t ready, but before this night is over we will talk,” Jensen says.

Jared watches Jensen walk to the other side of the room. “I have got to get out of here.”

“Jay, don’t let that asshole ruin tonight… Great right hook by the way,” Chad says slapping Jared’s back.

Jared shakes his hand, he can’t believe he did that. “I feel a little better… And you’re right, Chad. I am going to enjoy myself.”

A song comes on and it’s a slow one. Tom approaches Jared and asks him if he wants to dance. As they make their way to the dance floor, Jared realizes what song is playing and memories come flooding back. He makes eye contact with Jensen at the food table. They lock eyes for a moment, then Jared continues to dance with Tom as the song plays.

 

    _When you're with him, do you call his name_
    _Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?_
    _Would you leave if I was ready to settle down_
    _Or would you play it safe and stay?_
    
    _Girl, you know this._
    _We got a love that is hopeless_
    
    _Why can't you hold me in the street?_
    _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_
    _I wish that it could be like that_
    _Why can't we be like that?_
    _Cause I'm yours_

Jared looks over at Jensen and he looks pissed, jealous, he can’t quite put his finger on it.

    _And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_
    _I don't wanna hide us away_
    _Tell the world about the love we're making_
    _I'm living for that day_
    _Someday_
    
    _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_
    _I wanna shout it from the rooftop_
    _I wish that it could be like that_
    _Why can't we be like that?_
    _Cause I'm yours_

Jared watches Jensen walk toward him, and it’s almost like he is walking in slow motion.

    _Why can't we be like that?_
    _Wish we could be like that_

As the song ends Jensen rushes up to him and grabs his arm. “We need to talk Jared, now.”

Jensen, still holding his arm, pulls him out of the banquet hall, through the lobby and into what looks like a conference room. He only lets go after he has closed and locked the door.

“What the fuck are you doing Jensen? I told you I don’t want to talk to you!” Jared yells.

“Well, that's tough shit because we do need to talk and you are going to stay here and hear what I have to say!” Jensen says raising his voice.

“I heard quite enough ten years ago!” Jared shouts back.

“Jared, I was young and confused and I thought I had all I needed,” Jensen pleads.

“Confused...CONFUSED!?” Jared shouts.

“Seeing you with Tom all those years ago, it made me realize I wanted what I couldn’t have,” Jensen says as if not hearing Jared. “I wanted you, Jared, but I was scared! I had never had those feelings before and I didn’t know what to do,” Jensen continues.

Jared stands there, half hearing and half trying to figure out a way to get the hell out of that room. “Well, you did it all wrong. I’m not going to stand here and listen to this bullshit,” Jared says, rushing towards the door.

Jared unlocks and starts to open the door when Jensen rushes behind him, slamming the door back and pinning Jared against it.

“Jensen, please let me go,” Jared begs.

Jensen turns him around and Jared can’t breathe, he can’t believe this is happening again. He tries to wiggle out of Jensen’s hold but it’s no use, Jensen is too strong.

“Please let me go,” Jared begs again.

“I was stupid to let you go then... I’m not going to make that same mistake again,” Jensen whispers.

Jared is breathing heavily, Jensen is standing so close to him, too close. He can’t help but worry that Jensen is lying and will hurt him again. Jensen grabs Jared’s arms, lifts them up and pins them above his head with one hand.

Oh God, this isn’t happening again, Jared thinks to himself. Jensen is hesitating, waiting for Jared to tell him no. And Jared should, he should tell him to fuck off, should leave the room and Jensen behind forever. Instead...

“Jensen,” Jared whispers.

Their lips come together heatedly, surprising Jared. He melts into the kiss after a few moments and he is giving as good as he gets. He opens his mouth more and Jensen slides his tongue inside, making Jared moan. With his free hand, Jensen undoes Jared’s pants and they fall to the floor, pooling around his feet. Jared tries and succeeds to kick them off to the side as Jensen’s hand reaches into his boxers grabbing his half-hard cock, stroking it slowly.

Jensen moves his lips to Jared’s neck, sucking and nibbling as his strokes become faster.

“Oh God,” Jared moans.

He can feel Jensen smiling as he lets his hands go so he can lift off Jared’s shirt. He kisses his way down, reaching Jared’s nipple. He licks the nub before gently blowing on it, making Jared writhe and moan before he takes it into his mouth, sucking and licking.

Jared gasps as Jensen kisses his way down his stomach reaching the top of his boxers. With his teeth, he slowly pulls them down until they, too, pool at his feet. He kneels in front of Jared, grabbing his cock and licking the tip.

“Oh fuck!” Jared moans throwing his head back, banging it on the door.

Jensen takes Jared’s cock into his mouth, he gags a little, but then remembers to relax his throat as he bobs his head. Jared thrusts his hips, making Jensen take him deeper. Jensen takes his free hand, reaching up and pinching one of Jared’s nipples.

“Jensen, oh God, don’t stop!” Jared begs.

Jensen hums, sending vibrations throughout Jared’s body, making him writhe and thrust so that Jensen takes him deeper. Jared can feel his cock hit the back of Jensen’s throat and it almost makes him come. Jared opens his eyes for a moment to sneak a peek at Jensen sucking him off and what a beautiful sight it is. He lets out another moan when Jensen starts playing with his balls.

“Oh shit Jensen, I’m so close, don’t stop!” Jared moans.

He is right there, he can feel himself about to come when Jensen stops and grabs his cock at the base. Jared lets out a whimper. Oh no, not again, he thinks to himself and his eyes fly open.

What he sees makes him weak in the knees; Jensen still on his knees, sucking his own fingers.

“It’s okay, Babe, I’m going to take care of you, but I don’t want you to come just yet,” Jensen growls.

“Oh shit!” Jared whispers.

Jensen stands up and turns Jared around so he is facing the wall again. “Spread your legs,” he whispers into Jared’s ear making Jared whine. Jared spreads his legs and Jensen lowers himself again, grabbing and biting Jared’s ass. Jared lets out a yelp and can hear Jensen chuckle before he spreads his ass cheeks and licks around his opening.

“Oh fuck, Jensen!’ Jared moans trying to find something, anything, to grab onto.

Jensen slides his finger slowly into Jared’s ass. Jared hisses as his finger goes deeper and deeper inside him. Jensen starts to move his finger in and out of Jared, then slides a second finger in to join the first. He scissors them as he opens him up more. His finger brushes Jared’s prostate and Jared lets out a loud moan as his body starts shaking; he has never felt pleasure like this before. Jensen stands up, pinning Jared against the door and starts to nibble and suck on his neck. A third finger is added and Jared feels like he's coming out of his skin.

“Jensen, please, please fuck me,” he begs.

“Shhh, baby, we’ll get there,” Jensen whispers breathily. “You like my fingers fucking your tight ass?” Jensen growls.

“Yes, oh God yes,” Jared moans.

“Yeah, you're so fucking tight Jared. Holy shit, my cock is going to feel great inside you,” Jensen whispers.

“Oh fuck... I need… I need you inside me, please,” Jared begs.

“I know, Baby, you want my fat, hard cock inside that tight ass of yours,” Jensen says huskily.

Jensen removes his fingers and Jared whimpers at the loss. Jensen moves them from the door to the table, bending Jared over it. Jensen moans as his hands slide down Jared’s back and over one and then the other ass cheek. He takes a packet of lube out of his pocket before dropping his pants and boxers. He drizzles some into Jared's hole, then gives his own cock a couple of strokes before lining up and slowly easing himself inside Jared.

“Oh fuck!” Jared moans.

“That’s the idea,” Jensen growls. Jensen bottoms out letting Jared get used to the fullness. Jared moans and grabs the sides of the desk so hard his knuckles turn white.

“Move, Jensen please,” Jared begs.

Jensen doesn’t need to be told twice. He thrusts into Jared with short, quick strokes. Jensen reaches down grabbing Jared’s hair giving it a tug, making Jared cry out. He pounds into him, going faster and faster, hard enough that the table starts moving just a little.

“Fuck Jensen, that feels so good!’ Jared cries out.

“You like that Jared? You like my cock fucking your tight ass hard and fast?” Jensen growls.

Jared whimpers and moans as Jensen fucks him harder and harder.

“You are loving my cock aren’t you Baby?” Jensen whispers.

Jared moans and nods and Jensen gives his ass a smack.

“Fuck yes, Jensen, yes fuck.”

Jensen keeps the rhythm of fast, hard thrusts when he reaches around and grabs Jared’s cock stroking it faster and faster.

“You going to come for me Baby?”

“Fuck, Jensen, yes please, don’t stop.”

“Come on Jared, come for me,” Jensen growls.

Jared comes hard and fast all over Jensen’s hand and the table he is bent over. Jensen’s rhythm becomes more and more disorganized and he comes hard, crying out Jared’s name. They are both spent, trying to catch their breath. Jensen slowly eases out of Jared and puts his boxers and pants back on and then gives Jared’s ass a smack, making him yelp. Jared turns his head to look at Jensen, giving him a sedate smile before he stands on wobbly legs looking for his pants and shirt.

As he is putting his clothes back on he has to ask. “So what does this mean?”

Jensen watches Jared get dressed then walks over to him and grabs his face with both hands. He looks him in the eyes. “I love you, Jared. I have always loved you, and I want to be with you. Like I said before, I was young and stupid and let you get away once before, but I am not letting you get away now.”

“I have always loved you Jensen, and that was incredible... but I leave for California tomorrow night. I have my life there, my job is there – a job I love – and I really don’t see you uprooting your life and moving West,” Jared says.

“Are you sure about that?” Jensen asks.

Jared tilts his head to the left, confused. “What do you mean?”

“After graduation, I moved to California to go to college. I got accepted at Stanford; I’m a chiropractor in San Jose, so I already live there,” Jensen explains.

“Wait....what?” Jared exclaims.

“Yeah, so since I have my own business... I can easily set up shop where you are,” Jensen says.

“But I thought you stayed here, played football at Texas A&M, married Danneel,” Jared says.

“Well, after you left, I told Danneel that I was in love with someone else. I didn’t say who and she didn’t ask, but I think deep down she knew. I left for Stanford shortly after graduation, lost touch with Chris, Gen, and Matt. I studied sports medicine and from there I became a chiropractor,” Jensen explains.

Jared is stunned by this and can’t believe Jensen has been in California this whole time. “Why didn’t you try to find me? If you loved me?”

“You weren’t ready. I knew you were trying to get on with your life, and I didn’t want to ruin that. You were still hurting,” Jensen explained.

“So why now? I was so angry with you,” Jared says.

“Enough time has passed. I knew that you were still hurting, but it wasn’t as fresh. I just hoped that you would at least hear me out even if you didn’t think you wanted to. I'm sick of living my life without you,” Jensen replies.

Jared can’t believe what he's hearing. He has waited so long for this and his brain is throwing ten million questions at him. But Jared realizes he has never wanted anyone more than Jensen. He wraps his arms around Jensen and kisses him passionately. Jensen returns the kiss and after a few moments they break apart, breathing heavily.

“I think we need to go back out there before Chad comes looking for us to murder me. Also if we keep this up we might never leave this room,” Jensen says huskily.

Jared laughs and agrees and they walk out hand in hand back to the banquet hall where they find Chad and Sandy sitting at a table with Chris, Matt, and Gen. All of them are stunned and at a loss for words when they see Jared and Jensen. They explain to them what happened, though not in detail. A few moments later Jared and Jensen leave and go back to Jensen’s hotel where they talk, laugh and make love a few more times before they leave for California and their new lives together.

A few months later Jensen has moved all of his stuff into Jared’s apartment. Well, their apartment now. Jensen found a nice building not too far from where Jared teaches to open up his Chiropractic business. They're happy with the way things are now, and, by mutual decision, they agree to never talk about what happened that night at prom. They tell everyone that they went to high school together but then reconnected years later at their 10 year reunion.

And then they fell in love.

 


End file.
